Chapter 170
Shared Past I is the one-hundred seventieth chapter of the Freezing manga series, second chapter of Volume 25 and the twenty-eighth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis In a flashback to 2062, Su-Na is ostracized by her classmates for being scary and weird. In the cafeteria, while everyone is upset about their Heroic Stigmata Transplant Project, Su-Na tries to lighten the mood by talking about the delicious pasta but everyone else thinks she never cared about Kazuha's sacrifice. During a sparring session, Su-Na holds herself back from killing her opponent, who pleads with Su-Na not to kill her. Gengo is presented with Su-Na's information, needing a new bodyguard, and he accepts her despite her social shortcomings. Su-Na meets Gengo and after he reads her, she assumes they are the same and is happy to work for him. By the 28th Class' entrance into West Genetics, Su-Na has continued to work as Gengo's bodyguard but she doubles it with the role of a maid, happily cleaning and cooking for Gengo, though her seniors, Yu-Mi and Elize don't fully understand it. After Gengo comes home drunk after a meeting about the Heroic Stigmata, Su-Na takes him to bed and assumes that Gengo has to keep up an act from time to time like she, but is devastated to hear Gengo is secretly saddened by Kazuha's demise when he talks in his sleep. Summary Su-Na Lee is shown in her West Genetics uniform three years before the start of the series. She is mocked by her classmate for being weird and scary while Su-Na looks at them all with disinterested eyes. In the cafeteria in 2062, the students mourn the loss of Kazuha Aoi after they are told cadets are going to be part of the Heroic Stigmata Transplant Project, ''not yet a full year after Kazuha's death. While the other cadets have lost their appetite, Su-Na tries to lighten the mood by praising the delicious pasta that was prepared for lunch. While her peers are disturbed by Su-Na's seeming disregard for Kazuha, Yu-Mi Kim, now a teacher, praises Su-Na for trying to lighten the mood. She knows that everyone is upset regarding the new project, but declares that they must keep fighting for those who have died. When Yu-Mi leaves, the other cadets repeat that Su-Na is simply a creep who doesn't care about the sacrifices of others. In Yu-Mi's training class, the cadets are sparring to learn High End Skills. Su-Na has mastered them effortlessly and she overwhelms her opponent. After viciously pouncing on her classmate, Su-Na presses her Volt Weapon at the girl's throat. Bloodthirsty, Genetics' top ranked student thinks that she could press just a little bit harder; however, the girl pleads for Su-Na to stop, promising not to speak ill of her again. A shocked Su-Na hears the girl's plea not to be killed and backs off. Meanwhile, Gengo Aoi receives a report on Su-Na, which speaks to her superb skills as a Pandora but her weakness with people skills. Gengo's staff explains that Su-Na is able to control the student body with her classmate's overwhelming fear of her. Despite this shortcoming, Gengo doesn't see a problem with Su-Na as his new bodyguard. Su-Na then meets with Gengo and she is presented with her new occupation, told that she will be leaving Genetics early to go with Gengo to the Grand Canyon. Gengo compliments Su-Na on her rank in the academy as well as her natural skills, but also points out her lacks of any leadership abilities, ruling over everyone with fear. Gengo, however, believes Su-Na will be the perfect Pandora at his side. After Gengo reads her perfectly, Su-Na asks if Gengo is "'the same'" as she, something Gengo doesn't understand but tells Su-Na that he can help her develop the qualities she lacks. Su-Na, certain that she and Gengo are the same, asks Gengo how he felt upon the death of his granddaughter. The two share glances, then smiles, and Gengo responds by offering Su-Na some coffee. Su-Na accepts the offer and believes Gengo can guide her from her "monochrome life." After the 28th Generation has been welcomed to West Genetics as Freshmen, Yu-Mi and Elize briefly discuss Elizabeth Mably's arrival before spotting Su-Na, who has graduated from Genetics and has continued her work as Gengo's bodyguard. Yu-Mi is concerned that Su-Na is spending so much time with Gengo, but Su-Na shows how happy she is by going on and on about Gengo's favorite dishes and what she intends to make him later. Though the two professors think Su-Na is more of a maid then a bodyguard, they admit that they have never seen her smile so brightly. Su-Na is shown happily cooking and cleaning before waiting patiently for Gengo's return with the dinner she made properly covered. When Gengo arrives, Su-Na brightens but rushes to his aid when he stumbles home drunk with a colleague. After being told that Gengo got drunk after a meeting about Heroic Stigmata, Su-Na takes the doctor to bed and guesses that he only got drunk to play the act of a sad grandfather, forever mourning his granddaughter's death, adding that he has to camouflage his true nature from time to time as she does. Su-Na is then shocked when she hears Gengo speak about Kazuha in his sleep, devastated when Gengo calls Kazuha his "precious granddaughter." Event Notes *The story cuts to a flashback of the origin of Gengo and Su-Na's relationship. *The testing and distribution of Kazuha Aoi's Stigmata began in 2062 through the ''Heroic Stigmata Transplant Project. Trivia *Yu-Mi Kim began teaching at West Genetics in 2062, and she taught a class on High End Skills. *Elize Schmitz began working at West Genetics in 2062. *During her time at West Genetics, Su-Na was the 1st ranked Pandora of her grade. *Gengo Aoi secretly hated the idea of anyone obtaining Kazuha's Stigmata. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters